Hawaii Night
by prettydynamic
Summary: A little men talk as Steve, Danny and Chin enjoy a night out after work.


It was a grueling day of catching syndicates and putting drug dealers behind bars. Steve, Danny and Chin thought they would be spending another night at the office for the crucial case but when they successfully wrapped up the case by 9:00pm, they've agreed their achievement deserved a few rounds of black label in a nice jazz bar to help them unwind.

"I'm glad all that is over," sighed Steve as he signaled for the waiter.

"Hey…isn't your wifey gonna miss you, Chin?" teased Danny.

Chin gave him a good-natured smile. "I'll make it up to her tonight after our little drink. Besides, she's still making a few rounds at the hospital."

"Now, be gentle with our little, doctor," kidded Danny.

"of course I always am," he laughed.

"You're a lucky man, Chin. You've got a beautiful wife that understands your job and takes good care of you," said Steve as he took a sip of his black label.

Chin gave a proud smile. "I know, I am very lucky. Malia is very special."

Steve smiled wryly and continued, "while I have to look after my adorable crazy sister."

"I can take her off your hands anytime if you like, Steve," laughed Danny.

"Nah! She's my responsibility," replied Steve.

"What? You think I'm not good enough for your sister?" asked Danny.

"No, that's where you got it all wrong. I'll be lucky if my sister finds a man like you but you see…you're my friend…we work together…I know the kind of life, the kind of stress you go through on a daily basis. Our kind, deserve a different kind of woman. Adorable as my sister may be, you don't deserve someone you'll have to look after 24 hours a day. You already have enough in your hands in the kind of job we have."

Danny was amused. Was Steve already drunk? He was only down to his second glass. Perhaps we should order something to eat to dispense the effect of the alcohol. He called the waiter and ordered a few cocktails to accompany their drink.

"So tell me, what do you think is the kind of girl we should have?" asked Danny as he and Chin exchanged smiling looks.

"We need a badass woman! Someone who can work alongside us, an equal partner that can handle the world. No one can mess with her because she can take care of herself. "

"When you say badass, I don't think you meant Lt. Rollins," observed Danny as he ordered another glass. This is fun.

"Well, she's an officer. A good one," put in Chin.

"…On a desk job. She's smart. I got to give her that and beautiful in a girl-next-door-way," said Danny.

"Nah…why would I mean Kate. She's sweet and all…but..."

"She helped you a couple of times with some research and connections," reminded Chin.

"Yes, indeed and I am grateful don't get me wrong but not my soulmate…"

"I can't believe you're talking about soulmates. So who is she?" asked Danny.

"Someone with a sweet, wholesome smile but beneath that sweet smile is a feisty spirit that doesn't fear the danger of field work…. That's my girl."

"Hot but totally unassuming…" he continued.

Chin smiled, " Why do I have the feeling I know her."

Danny placed a couple of shrimps on Steve's plate. Perhaps a little food would bring him back to his usual serious self. Maybe the near death experience this morning made him sentimental. Danny laughed inwardly and drank some more.

"You do? Well, you must introduce me to her," smiled Steve.

"Chin doesn't need to because the girl you're describing is right under your nose. And we all know it's Kono so quit playing games, Steve, it's getting late," protested Danny.

"Sshh…don't talk about Chin's cousin while we're drinking. You want Chin to hit me?" said Steve.

Chin laughed in amusement. "AS long as you don't break her heart, I'm fine with it."

"He won't hit you. He's a perfect gentleman that's why he caught a beautiful and intelligent doctor. Besides, we talked about your sister and you didn't hit me," said Danny.

"Good choice, Chin. A beautiful woman to warm your bed and at the same time stitch you up when you get shot," said Steve.

"The question is would she be crying as she stitch you up or would she be boiling mad for your stupidity and recklessness for getting shot. Let's bet on it, Steve" laughed Danny.

"Perhaps, if you were more of a gentleman, Danny, you could persuade a free-spirited, carefree damsel to let you be her knight in shining armour," joked Chin.

"I better try that strategy. I hope the fire-breathing dragon that looks out for her will not eat me alive," said Danny.

"Alright, alright. No more games. It's Kono...and I know you're talking about Mary. Let's just finish this bottle of black label and call it a night," he demanded.

"Look I have no issues about falling in love with our cousin or sister, but if you're both not comfortable talking about this again. I'd understand but on the other hand, if you both want to lay your cards on the table…," said Chin solemnly.

"No…" said Steve. "I must have had too much to drink."

"yeah… it's the stress of today's action. I'll sleep on it and forget we had this conversation," said Danny.

Chin laughed. "Alright, if you guys insist. But I think you both must be too drunk…you've forgotten they're both just right at the next table."

Danny and Steve looked up and found Kono and Mary smiling from the other table.


End file.
